Already known is a drum drive for, a cable which comprises a planetary reduction gear disposed inside a housing, connected to an electric motor disposed in front of the face of a drum mounted on a carrying frame itself connected to the planetary reduction gear by means of a stem at its last stage. The housing is fastened to the drum by means of flanges (See GFR Patent Specification No. 26 01 244, Int. Pat. C1. 4 B 66 D1/1).
The drawbacks of this known drive are its comparatively low reliability resulting from the rigid connection with the planetary reduction gear, an d in the necessity of overdimensioning the drum required by the means for the transmitting of the torque from the electric motor to the first stage of the planetary reduction gear.